A Series of Minx Firsts
by kmr2009
Summary: A series of firsts for Bianca and Marissa as they explore their sexual relationship. Starts after the 8/8/2011 episode and AU from there. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Minx Firsts

Pairing: Bianca and Marissa

Rating: M

Summary: Bianca and Marissa experience many firsts as they pursue their relationship.

Disclaimer: The characters of Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker don't belong to me, they are being used for fun not for profit.

Authors Note: This is a series of stories dealing with different firsts for Minx. There is a loose plot but mainly it's just alot of sex between the two, so you have been warned. Originally this part was on the Bianca/Marissa website but that site went bye-bye so I thought I would post here. Also I am working on another AMC story that I am not sure about. It is a story that came from a challenge prompt for a Bianca/Babe story. If you are interested in that story let me know. Either way hope you enjoy this story and as always reviews are welcomed.

**Chapter 1: The First Time**

"Are you sure?"

Was she sure? That was the big question going around her mind all day long as she planned this. Marissa Tasker wanted to sound confident and assertive for her girlfriend, Bianca. However, she couldn't. She was scared. She thought that if she planned all the details out of their first time it would be easier but it wasn't. Instead she was standing in a candle-filled hotel room wearing nothing but a silk red teddy and panties scared out of her mind.

"We don't have to do anything right now. I love you and I'll wait as long as you want."

Marissa once again did a silent thanks to God for this amazing woman loving her and Marissa loved her too. She loved her more than she was scared. "No, I want this. I'm just a little nervous."

Bianca took Marissa's hand and placed it on her breast. Bianca squeezed her own hand which caused Marissa to squeeze the breast in her hand. Bianca closed her eyes as Marissa continued on her own. "Take your time. We will go as slowly as you are comfortable with."

Marissa only nodded. She was too fascinated by the feeling of Bianca's breast in her hand. Bianca had already taken off her dress and was just standing in a sexy sheer black bra and panties. The thin material couldn't prevent Marissa from being able to feel the hardening nipple that her thumb was caressing. She loved that the more she caressed it the more Bianca seemed to be moaning. She brought her other hand to cup the other breast. She began to squeeze and tease the nipples. Her attention was brought back to Bianca as she pulled Marissa in for a kiss. Even then Marissa could tell that Bianca was not pressing Marissa. She was allowing for Marissa to determine if the kiss would be deepened. The trust that Bianca was giving only turned Marissa on more. She deepened the kiss. All the while she continued to squeeze Bianca's breasts.

Finally Marissa felt brave enough. She pulled back and reached behind Bianca to unclasp her bra. They let the bra fall to the floor. Marissa took the moment to really look at Bianca and something over came her. The sight of Bianca in just a pair of panties stirred something inside of her she really couldn't explain. She had been aroused before but this was rawer. She brought Bianca to her and kissed her trying to express this feeling. It was messy and uncoordinated and full of hunger. Marissa and Bianca practically tore the remaining bits of clothes off of each other all the while moving towards the bed. Finally when close enough, Marissa pushed Bianca away so that she ended up landing on the bed. Bianca lay on the bed trying to catch her breath. Marissa felt a surge of pride at causing the usually composed Bianca Montgomery to look so out of breath and wild. Marissa moved on the bed so that she was laying half on top of Bianca looking down at her.

"You are so beautiful." Marissa began to kiss along Bianca's neck. She was peppering kisses as she moved lower. She reached Bianca's breasts, her beautiful breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth while her hand found the other one. She swirled her tongue around the nipple while her hand pinched the other one. Bianca's body arched off the bed pushing more of her breasts to Marissa. With some reluctance she switched breasts and gave the already hard nipple the same treatment with her tongue. However, Marissa was starting to get distracted by way Bianca was pushing herself against Marissa's thigh. Marissa couldn't believe the wetness that was coating her thigh. She needed to see the source of this wetness.

She moved lower kissing down Bianca's stomach. When she reached the bellybutton, she dipped her tongue inside it causing a giggle to escape Bianca's lips. Marissa added that to the list she was making in her head of all the sexy reactions Bianca made. She was going to store these things in her mind for future endeavors.

Finally she was positioned between Bianca's legs. She found Bianca's hairless pussy soaking wet. Marissa pushed a finger inside Bianca causing her hips to jerk. Even though it was wet, Marissa was amazed at the tightness she found. She pushed it in and out causing Bianca to give a sexy moan. Of course the whimper was even sexier as she pulled the finger completely out of Bianca. She looked at the finger covered in wetness. She looked up to see Bianca propped on her elbows watching Marissa with great interest. Marissa brought the finger to her lips before giving it a tentative lick. This was followed by another before Marissa took the finger in her mouth and sucked all the juices she could find. She closed her eyes and made sure the finger was thoroughly cleaned before pulling it out. She opened her eyes to find an anxious girlfriend looking at her. Marissa only smiled before she moved down to kiss the inside of Bianca's right thigh.

"Perfect, everything about you is perfect."

Marissa kissed the inside of the left thigh. She moved upwards and with one quick look at Bianca she brought her tongue in contact with her objective. It was an amazing sensation. She wanted, no she needed more. She took a deep breath before she dove in. She felt ravenous. There was so much wetness that she found. She was giving deep lingering licks to gather as much wetness as possible only to find more afterwards. She had been nervous about technique and skill when she had thought about this before but while doing the actual act all those thoughts flew out of her mind. All that she was focused on was the taste, the feel, the smell, and the sounds that overwhelming her senses. She must have found a good spot because Bianca's hand now had a death grip on the back of head trying to keep her in place as her hips kept pushing up bringing more of Bianca's pussy into her mouth. It was unnecessary because Marissa had no intention of moving. Marissa lost all track of time as she continued. Finally she moved her mouth so that she could take Bianca's clit into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, right there Marissa!"

Marissa began sucking the clit into her mouth as she pushed a finger inside Bianca again. She moved the finger faster and deeper. Marissa thought of the times that she had pleased herself and angled her thrusts. On one thrust she hit a spot she hadn't reached before.

"Fuck!" Marissa couldn't believe that Bianca had actually cursed. She definitely needed to hear that again. She added a second finger. She doubled her efforts with every thrust making sure that it brushed the sensitive spot. Bianca's body seemed to writhing more and more. Finally she grazed her teeth against Bianca's clit at the same moment she gave a deep hard thrust. "Oh Fuck! Shit! Marissa, I'm cumming! Fuck!"

The hand in Marissa's hair tightened its grip as did the walls encasing her fingers. Bianca's whole lower body was arched off the bed like a bow being pulled back. Her body was rigid as she continued to scream out her orgasm. Finally Marissa felt the grip on her fingers and in her hair loosen. She continued to move her fingers in and out slower and slower till finally they stopped as Bianca's body slumped back on the bed. Marissa sucked the fingers clean before she moved back to Bianca's pussy to get the wetness that was there. Bianca's body jerked at the contact of Marissa's tongue again on her body. Bianca finally reached down and pulled Marissa up to her. The two kissed a deep kiss. Bianca moaned at the taste of herself on Marissa's lips. It was a tired kiss as Bianca seemed drained. Finally they broke apart and Marissa laid her head down in the crook of Bianca's neck.

A little flicker of doubt filled her mind and before she could stop herself she asked, "Was I okay then?"

Whatever she expected it was definitely not the laugh that filled room. Marissa looked up to find Bianca looking at her with the most dazzling smile. Marissa felt a sense of pride hoping that she was the one that caused it. "You were magnificent."

Marissa blushed. "I never knew it could be so amazing just giving another person pleasure."

Marissa felt her whole body melt as Bianca looked at her with such naked desire and then her voice caused her pussy to clench. "Oh yeah it can."

Bianca pulled Marissa into a searing kiss as she rolled Marissa onto her back. Bianca looked down on her with a devilish smile that Marissa didn't know Bianca was capable of.

"You can't believe how much pleasure I am going to have as I please you." Marissa shivered as Bianca began to kiss her way down her body.


	2. CH2 1st Time in Public

_AN: Thanks for your reviews. Right now I have two more chapters written for this story. Plotting out other chapters. Welcome any suggestions you might have. As noted in the previous chapter, I am also working on a Bianca/Babe story set during the baby switch storyline. It is darker story. It is also an M story but there is more plot than this one. I am still not sure about posting it. Oddly enough while I am writing each story I keep imaging CBL's Bianca for this story and ER's for the other. Okay enough of my ramblings here is chapter 2._

**Chapter 2: The First Time in Public**

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Bianca Montgomery was usually a patient woman. Considering her history with girlfriends, she had to be. However, at this moment, she was getting anxious. Her girlfriend had asked Bianca to trust her and close her eyes. Bianca couldn't refuse Marissa anything so she did. Of course, she may have had second thoughts if she knew she was going to be led around blind for almost ten minutes now. She had an idea of where she was if the slight breeze and soft ground meant anything. She figured they were somewhere in the park. Finally they came to a stop.

"Just one more moment." Marissa seemed to try to position her in front of something. "Alright open them."

"Marissa, what did… oh?" Bianca recognized the tree in front of her. It was the tree where they had their first kiss. It was the tree Marissa joked about carving initials in. It now was the tree that had a heart carved in it with 'BM' and 'MT' initialed inside of it. However, the really surprising thing was the initials were also inside two connected girl symbols. "I can't believe you did this."

"Well, I wanted to make sure that anyone who saw this knew that MT who is a woman loves BM who is also a woman and if they don't like that's too damn bad."

Bianca stared in awe at her beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't find the words so she did the next best thing: she pulled Marissa to her for a kiss. It was supposed to be a simple thank you. However, the gift, the way that Marissa seemed to have embraced their relationship and the way she felt in Bianca's arms was overwhelming her usual composure. Before she realized what she was doing, Bianca had Marissa pinned against the tree grinding her thigh against Marissa's center.

When air became an issue, they finally broke apart. Bianca's arousal spiked at the sight of Marissa leaning against the tree. Marissa's lips were kiss swollen, her cheeks had cute blush to them, her pupils were dilated with arousal and Bianca couldn't help but notice the increasing rise and fall of Marissa's breasts as she tried to catch her breath. Bianca was captivated at the sight. Marissa had worn the dress from when they had returned to Ricky's room. She hadn't noticed at the time how the dress showed a tantalizing amount of Marissa's breasts. Bianca's reason went out the window. She bent over and began to kiss Marissa's neck moving down her collarbone then to the shoulder. One hand reached to the strap of the dress and pulled in down. The other hand moved under the dressed so that Bianca could begin to caress Marissa through her panties.

"Oh, god, Bianca we can't do this. We're in the park. People could see."

"Well, if someone sees us and they have a problem that's too damn bad." Bianca pulled down the other strap of the dress. She pushed the material down until Marissa's breasts were exposed. Bianca bent over and took one pink nipple into her mouth. At the same time, she pulled down Marissa's panties. She then pushed two fingers inside her. Bianca moaned as she found a wet and receptive Marissa.

"Fuck!" Bianca felt a hand in her hair trying to hold her in place. Bianca's free hand now began to tease the other nipple getting it nice and hard. After a couple of minutes, Bianca switched over to the other breast. "Oh, shit, Bianca please more!"

Bianca smiled against Marissa's breast. She gave the breast a little bite while adding a third finger inside Marissa. She was rewarded by another loud expletive. Bianca sped up the movements of her fingers. Now Marissa started to move with the fingers to try to get them in deeper. Bianca pulled Marissa in for a kiss. She was swallowing Marissa's moans before finally she curled her fingers inside Marissa to find the one spot she knew would cause Marissa to lose control. As she found the spot, she made sure to keep kissing Marissa. She knew Marissa tended to be very loud when she came. Bianca felt Marissa's whole body tense and tightness gripping her fingers as Marissa began to cum.

Bianca could feel Marissa's muffled scream reverberate through her entire body. She continued to push her fingers inside Marissa's pussy drawing out her orgasm. Bianca continued to kiss Marissa through her scream that turned into moans and was now whimpering. She felt Marissa's body go slack as her orgasm seemed to have left her drained. Finally when she felt all the spasms stop, Bianca pulled her fingers out. She pulled away as Marissa leaned against the tree. Bianca could see that Marissa's eyes looked slightly glassy eyed. Bianca couldn't stop the somewhat smug smile on her lips. She took one cum covered finger into her mouth. She licked it clean. She then offered the other two to Marissa. She opened her mouth to take Bianca's fingers in. All trace of the smile vanished from her face. Bianca closed her eyes at the way Marissa's tongue felt lavishing her fingers to get all of her own juices. Bianca could feel her own arousal becoming unbearable. She pulled her fingers out. She helped Marissa get her clothes back into place.

"Are you okay?" Bianca felt she needed to ask since she didn't know how Marissa would feel about making love in a public park.

"Well beside the pieces of tree bark embedded in my ass, I'm fantastic." Now Marissa looked somewhat shy which Bianca couldn't understand how she could be after this. "So did you really like your gift?"

Bianca laughed before giving Marissa a quick kiss. "Oh yeah so much so I think I have a lot more 'thank you's to give." The girls smiled as Bianca took Marissa's hand and they moved quickly to their car so they could get back home as soon as possible.


	3. Ch3 1st Shower

_AN: Thanks to everyone reading my story. Also thanks to those who have written reviews. I would like to apologize to the person who missed their stop while reading this story. I already have chapter 4 written and just need to type it up. I am in middle of chapter 5. I have also written up the first two chapters of the other story. I will be posting chapter one shortly. As I noted in my previous chapter if you have any suggestions/scenerios feel free to suggest them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews/thoughts are always welcomed._

**Chapter 3: First Shower Together**

Marissa was nervous. She was excited as well but she was really nervous. She didn't know why she felt the need to do this. Okay she knew why she needed to do this. Actually it is more of a burning desire than an actual need. This was the way she felt all the time since she finally admitted her feelings for Bianca Montgomery. She was really stepping out of her comfort zone. It was all new and exciting but it also scared her to death. Usually she would run away from these types of things but not anymore, not with Bianca. Her desire for Bianca was stronger than her feelings of fear. That was why she was sneaking into the bathroom this morning completely naked. As she stepped into the bathroom, she found the shower running and a fine mist of steam wafting in the air.

She can make out a silhouette of her heart's desire behind the curtain. Her back is to Marissa. Trying very hard, Marissa moves quietly towards the shower, she slips inside the shower lucky the running water is very loud and Bianca is right underneath rinsing her hair. She takes a moment to watch as the water and shampoo suds go down her back over her amazing backside and down her magnificent legs till they run to the floor. The sight caused a now very familiar feeling building inside of her. She moves to wrap her arms around Bianca, who jumps at the contact. Marissa holds on to her wet girlfriend and kisses the back of her neck trailing kisses over to Bianca's shoulder.

"Marissa, you scared me! I thought you were still asleep."

"Who can sleep when the kids are all out at their friends till this afternoon" Marissa's hands seem to have a mind of their own as the move all over Bianca's body. "And there is no possible way that I could sleep with my gorgeous girlfriend in shower naked and dripping wet."

Marissa punctuated the statement by pushing two fingers inside Bianca.

"Very wet apparently."

Bianca moaned and her head rolled back. The slight difference in height made it difficult for Marissa to take full advantage of being able to kiss Bianca's exposed neck. Bianca turns her head to kiss Marissa. They aren't able to kiss each other fully and becomes very sloppy. Marissa begins moving her fingers faster inside of Bianca. She curls the fingers while rubbing Bianca's clit with her thumb.

"Fuck!" Bianca's body bends over and she braces her hands against the shower wall. Marissa begins moving her hips in sync with her fingers. This is a new sensation for Marissa. They have never had sex in this position at least not with Marissa behind Bianca. She watches as Bianca begins pushing back. Their movements are moving more frantic. Marissa is in awe at the sight of the water spraying down Bianca's back and running down where their bodies keep meeting. The sounds of Bianca's moaning and of their bodies slapping against each other are turning Marissa on more then she could have imagined. Marissa can feel the familiar fluttering signaling Bianca's pending orgasm. She brings her other hand down to pinch Bianca's clit.

"Oh fuck! I'm coming!"

Bianca and Marissa stumble as Bianca's body is wracked with a tremendous orgasm. They end up pressed against the shower wall. Marissa lays kisses on Bianca's shoulder as they catch their breaths.

"So that was some nice clean fun." The girls laugh out loud. Bianca turns around to kiss Marissa. Soon Bianca is in control of the kiss and backs Marissa against the wall on the opposite side of the shower. Bianca moves down till she is on her knees in front of Marissa.

"Well let's get a little dirty now."

"Jesus!" Marissa is caught off guard as Bianca picks up her leg and takes her pussy into her mouth. Surprise soon gives way to ecstasy as Bianca pushes her tongue inside Marissa's pussy. Marissa feels like her whole pussy is being stimulated. One of Marissa's hands is in Bianca's hair trying to steady herself. The other is on her breast as she has found that her nipples were really sensitive. Her orgasm is building. "Please! Oh baby, I'm so close!"

Bianca had been holding Marissa with one hand underneath the leg on her shoulder. The other had been on Marissa's butt. That hand begins to move over till it started caress Marissa's crack. Before Marissa can comprehend what is going on, a finger goes where no one else's fingers or anyone else's anything have gone before. Marissa didn't know what to expect but she didn't expect that she would be experiencing the sudden eruption of pleasure inside of her.

"Oh shit Bianca!"

Marissa feels her mind going blank. The last thought she has is that she is slipping. The next thing Marissa knows they are under the spray of the shower. Bianca is holding her in her arms kissing Marissa's neck. Marissa pulls Bianca in for a kiss. It is slow and wonderful but all too soon they have to break apart.

"Well, Ms. Montgomery you are full of surprises."

"Good or bad surprises?"

"Mind blowing good." Bianca smiles before giving Marissa a quick kiss. Marissa is surprised by the quickness before she can try to pull Bianca in for another kiss, Bianca pulls away. She heads out of the shower. She grabs a towel and dries herself off. Marissa enjoys the view and just admires her girlfriend. Finally Bianca tosses the towel at Marissa's face.

"How about we try a few more surprises back in the bedroom?" Bianca starts walking off while Marissa begins to dry off. "Oh, don't bother drying off. I'm just going to get you soaking wet again."

Marissa feels herself clench at the sight of her naked girlfriend sauntering off. She realizes Bianca is right. She is already soaking wet again.


	4. Ch4 1st Makeup Sex

_AN: Thanks to everyone for reading the story and extra thanks to those who have submitted reviews. I have the next two chapters almost finished for this story and for my Babe/Bianca story. Since this is a story of loosely connected one shots, I don't really have an idea about how long it will be. If there are any suggestions or ideas, feel free to send them to me. So hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 4: First Makeup Sex, aka A different kind of First Time Together**

She felt like an idiot, a really stupid idiot. Marissa Tasker didn't like this feeling especially considering it was all her fault. She and Bianca had had their first fight as a couple. Marissa knew it was her fault but she needed Bianca to come back so that she could tell her. Right now, she was sitting alone on the bed waiting for Bianca to return and hoping it wasn't too late.

It was a stupid fight all because of Reese Williams, Bianca's ex-girlfriend. Reese had called Bianca in hopes of getting to see the girls when she passed through town next month. Marissa was flabbergasted that Bianca actually agreed to it and was planning to discuss this with the girls. Marissa had advised Bianca against it. She even suggested that Bianca should call Reese back and tell her no. Bianca didn't agree and a disagreement ensued. It started off as a simple disagreement but soon escalated to the point where Marissa told Bianca she was being naïve then later saying she was being stupid. As soon as the word stupid left her mouth Marissa knew she had crossed the line. Bianca became very quiet and without a word left the room.

Marissa could hear Bianca as she went to the girls' rooms and wish them good night. However that was over two hours ago, Bianca had yet to come back to the bedroom. Marissa was still in the spot where Bianca had left her not wanting to move an inch till her girlfriend returned. Finally Bianca came back but she still continued to ignore Marissa. Marissa watched as Bianca went to the dresser and began to undress for bed. Not wanting to go to sleep with Bianca upset with her, Marissa walked towards Bianca, who was standing with her back to Marissa in just her bra and panties.

"Bianca…"

"No, I don't want to talk anymore. You said everything earlier."

"No I haven't. I didn't say I'm sorry. I was being a major bitch. I was being petty and jealous. I wish I could take back everything I said but all I can do is just apologize and tell you just how sorry I am."

Bianca finally looks at Marissa. The puffiness around her eyes obviously from crying makes Marissa went to kick herself. However said eyes are looking at her very curiously. "Jealous, what are you talking about?"

Marissa had been hoping she wouldn't have to discuss this but she knew she owed Bianca the truth. "I don't know it's just I imagine you and the girls spending time with Reese and I guess I was just worried. I guess part of me was afraid that if you spent time with her alone and as a family with the girls you would remember why you loved her. I guess part of me is jealous that you two are connected even now. The girls still look at her as their other mom. I still remember how hard it was to go through the divorce and how you would still talk about her with such love. I…"

Marissa has to stop herself before she lets her emotions get the best of her.

"The girls adore you. Just because I see Reese again doesn't mean I'll fall madly in love with her again. In case you didn't realize it, I'm happy here with you. You should never feel jealous about anyone else. I want you, only you. Don't you know that by now?"

Marissa wants to say yes but after everything that happened with JR and Annie, she can't be certain. She swore she would never let herself believe or trust anyone like that again. However she finds herself wanting to trust in Bianca. She wants to believe in everything Bianca is saying but she needs something from Bianca.

"Show me."

The challenge in the words was evident to Bianca. With no hesitation, she captures Marissa's lips with her own pressing her against the wall. Marissa can feel Bianca's hands quickly discarding her shirt followed by pulling down her pants. Soon her bra joins the rest of her clothes.

"Fuck!" Marissa can't help screaming out as Bianca's mouth latches on to her nipple. Marissa knows that tongue of Bianca's is going to be the death of her one day if she was lucky. The sensations it was creating inside of Marissa was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Bianca moved on to her knees before she pulled down the last scrap of clothing leaving Marissa completely naked. Bianca teased Marissa by gently blowing on her intimate flesh. She could feel the hairs standing on end. She knew she would not last that long once Bianca's tongue touched her flesh so before Bianca could get her first taste, Marissa stopped her. "Wait, I want to be with you."

"Kind of thought that's what I was doing."

"I know… I mean I want us… You know um together you know…Urgh!" Marissa knew she was blushing bright red as she tried to elaborate her desires. Bianca took a hold of her hands bringing them to her lips so she could gently kiss them.

"It's okay. I think I know what you mean." Bianca leads them to the bed before lightly pushing Marissa so that she fell on the bed. "Lie back."

Marissa complies with Bianca's wishes and watches as the last remaining clothing is removed. Seeing her gorgeous girlfriend standing naked in all her glory makes Marissa want to take Bianca in her arms but Bianca held out her hand preventing Marissa from doing such. Bianca climbs onto the bed joining Marissa. Bianca pushes Marissa's legs apart an almost obscene amount. Usually Marissa would have felt too exposed or weird with other lovers but not with Bianca. She feels that nothing is out of bounds when she is with the beautiful brunette. It was both thrilling and scary for her. She desired to experience everything with Bianca. She wanted…

"Oh!" Marissa's musings are interrupted as Bianca has scissor their legs so that their most intimate parts are pressed against each other. The two women looked each other in the eye as they settled into place before Bianca began to move her hips. Marissa threw her head back at the sensation this created. Bianca sets a slow pace as she continues to rock her hips against Marissa. Needing to feel more, Marissa begins to move her own hips. Soon Marissa begins to feel her own orgasm starting to build again. "Oh God I'm so close Bianca! So close!"

Movements become more frantic as each woman gets closer to the edge. Bianca reaches between their bodies and begins to rub Marissa's clit igniting a spark of pleasure through her entire body. Marissa's body arches against Bianca's as pleasure consumes her body. Marissa throws back her head letting out a scream for the entire world to hear.

"Yes, I am cumming!" Even in her orgasmic bliss, Marissa could feel Bianca's own orgasm. The feeling was indescribable. She never realized they could be physically connected so intimately. They were locked in an embrace where she couldn't tell where she began or where she ended. Bianca pulled Marissa into a hug. The redhead could feel Bianca's body still shaking from the aftershocks. They pull back giving each other warm soft smiles. Bianca kisses Marissa who feels amazed by how close their bodies are. Their legs still intertwined as their pussies are still pressed against each other. Arms are tightly wrapped around each other. Their breasts firmly meshed together as their lips sealed their connection. Finally when air becomes an issue, their lips pull way yet their connection still remains is forehead pressed against forehead. "Wow."

"Wow is right." Bianca's hands moved lower till they of grabbed Marissa's butt. She takes a firm hold as she begins to grind her hips. Despite just having a mind blowing orgasm, Marissa still feels her desire rising again. She takes Bianca's face in her hands and pulls her into a rough kiss. She puts every bit of her desire into the kiss. So focused on expressing her desire, Marissa is surprised to find herself staring down on Bianca who is now lying on the bed. She begins rolling her hips trying to quench her desires. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh yeah."

"Want to try something new?"

"I'll try anything you want."

Bianca raises an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Be careful Ms. Tasker I might just take you up on that."

The flirtatious smile that had formed on Bianca's lips quickly faded as she looked up into Marissa's very serious eyes. "I want you to. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. There is nothing I wouldn't try with you. Don't you know? I am yours always."

"Turn around." Bianca helps Marissa turn around so that she is straddling Bianca's face. While she is not as experienced in the art of lesbian lovemaking as her girlfriend, Marissa knew what a 69 was. Hands were on her hips pushing her down to Bianca's waiting mouth. Marissa's mouth descends between Bianca's spread legs. Marissa moans at the taste she finds realizing that she tasted their combined juices.

Marissa spreads Bianca's pussy lips so that she can bury her tongue deep inside Bianca. She can't understand it but just the slightest taste of her lover makes her lose all composure. Marissa is ravenous as she tries to make her girlfriend cum. Soon she finds herself trying to match Bianca's movements. Lick for lick, thrust for thrust, and moan for moan Marissa tries to keep up with Bianca. When the brunette takes Marissa's clit into, Marissa does the same. As her own pleasure begins to intensify, Marissa finds it difficult to keep pace. However with the way Bianca's hips are writhing begging for release, Marissa redoubles her efforts so that they can orgasm together.

"Shit, I'm so close baby so fucking close!" Marissa can only moan in agreement as she wiggles her own body encouraging Bianca to continue. Her beautiful lover seems to take the hint.

"Oh fuck!" Marissa can't help screaming out loud as Bianca takes one long lick from her pussy all the way to her other hole. It still stuns her that she feels pleasure being touched there. Slightly distracted by these thoughts, Marissa pushes a finger inside Bianca's other hole.

Bianca's whole lower body arches off the bed as she screams into Marissa's pussy. The clenching around Marissa's tongue and finger along with the flood of wetness and the reverberation of Bianca's scream on her own body is enough to trigger Marissa's own orgasm. Bianca's body seems frozen for a few moments before it slumps back on the bed.

Even through the orgasmic fog, Marissa senses no movements from Bianca. She is about to be worried when she feels Bianca's tongue on her pussy trying to lick up the wetness from her release. With her own limbs feeling like jelly, Marissa does the same. After a small orgasm is triggered in Marissa, she manages to roll off of Bianca. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she is able to turn around and be welcomed into waiting arms. She lays her head on her favorite spot, Bianca's breast. She lays on her stomach with her ear against Bianca's chest listening for the heartbeat knowing that as long as it beats then it gives Marissa a reason to live. As she lays half on top of Bianca, one arm is draped across her body. The hand gently alternates between caressing the breast and rolling the nipple between its fingers. Marissa almost purrs as Bianca is lightly running her hand through Marissa's red hair. Marissa cuddles closer to Bianca as she feels the cool air on her sweaty body. She glances up at Bianca who has her eyes closed as she is catching her breath. Marissa is surprised by the spike of arousal as she watches Bianca lick her lips. Finally the two lovers make eye contact.

"Fantastic, that was fucking fantastic." Not completely understanding why, they breakdown in laughter. The sound of Bianca's laughter is music to Marissa. She wants to hear it every day for the rest of her life. To be honest with herself, Marissa also loves watching Bianca's breasts jiggle as she laughs. Finally the laughter fades yet each woman is smiling brightly.

"So you were satisfied Ms. Montgomery?"

"Very much so."

"Does this mean I am forgiven for being an idiot?" Marissa is dismayed as no response comes immediately. Panic begins to set in. "Bianca?"

Before she even realizes what is going on, Marissa finds herself on her back looking up at her smiling girlfriend. Bianca has straddled her midsection and is leaning over Marissa.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to see just how sorry you really are and I'm sure I need to see just what you meant by anything."

As Bianca moves in for the kiss, Marissa can't help but think that fighting isn't so bad if it is always followed by makeup sex.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Once again thanks to everyone who for their reviews and for reading this. At the moment I am in the middle of writing Chapter 6 which is the girls christening their new home. It may be a few days before I have it posted. I am thinking of ideas for future chapters so if anybody has suggestions/requests please let me know. To those reading my other story, I will probably have another chapter posted by Wednesday. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5: First Time in New Territory**

"Can we talk?"

Bianca is apprehensive as she has never known anything good to come from that question. She can tell Marissa is really nervous. This is usually an endearing quality in the redhead however Bianca is still worried. She sits down and takes Marissa's hands in hers.

"Okay shoot." She tries to give Marissa a confident smile hoping to reassure herself and her girlfriend. Marissa can only give a half smile before she takes a deep breath.

"Well you know we've been together and um it's been great. I love us. Really I do. Um, it's just you know I have… You know um reading…"

"Reading what?" Bianca can't stop the grin on her face as she watches Marissa stumbling around trying to find a way to discuss something. She knows she should be more worried but a flustered Marissa Tasker is just too adorable. Bianca is certain she must be smiling like a clown as Marissa begins to blush and is ducking her head.

"I was reading some stuff on the Internet that I thought might be interesting. Then I just happened to see this item in then on a whim I bought it." Bianca is intrigued as she watches Marissa reach behind her back. However that intrigued turned sour as Marissa presents a strap-on dildo to her. Marissa must've seen this. "I knew this was stupid. I'm sorry I just thought…"

"You needed a dick fucking you? Are you missing being with a man?" Bianca didn't even attempt to hide the anger in her questions. However seeing the horrified expression on Marissa's face makes Bianca wish she had.

"No baby, I love us. You're the best lover I have ever had. I wasn't buying this for me. It was for you."

"What do you mean it was for me?"

"I just thought that maybe I could um…" Marissa as face was beet red as she buried it in her hands. "It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking after everything with Michael. Why would you... Just forget I even suggested it."

Marissa tried to stand up but Bianca stopped her. "You haven't actually suggested anything yet. Listen I am sorry about earlier. It's just old insecurities that have nothing to do with you. You should not be embarrassed to ask. It wouldn't be the first time I would have one of those inside of me. Hell Maggie couldn't get enough of using a strap-on with me." Bianca did her best not to smile at the change in Marissa's expression. Marissa had a horribly expressive face. The expression themselves were not horrible nor was her face. It was just she had no ability to what she was feeling. She would make a lousy poker player. With that thought a wonderful idea came to Bianca's mind for a game of strip poker. It would have to wait for another time as she felt the need to get her girlfriend a little more jealous. "Yeah Maggie was insatiable. There were so many nights when she wouldn't stop until she had taken all of me with the strap-on."

She watched as Marissa finally understood her exact meaning. When she finally understood her eyes burned with jealousy. However, Marissa was also very determined and put on her best fake smile to continue.

"Oh, that's nice. Would you like to try that with me?"

"Try what?" Marissa held up the strap-on. "Marissa, if you can't say it's, we can't do it."

She waited to see what Marissa would do or say. However Marissa looked pleadingly at her. Bianca loved this side of Marissa. The redhead could be so fiery and determined about a lot of things however when it came to sex she could be so shy. Bianca loved pushing Marissa out of her shell because when she did, she went full steam ahead: like when Marissa admitted her feelings, or when she wanted to move forward with the relationship, or apparently buying a strap-on.

"Bianca!" Marissa was very frustrated. Bianca could see it on the redhead's face. She decided to help her out. She took strap-on and tossed it to the side.

"Okay how about we save the toys for a special occasion. Besides there are still some new things we can try without toys."

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Bianca leaned in close and watched as Marissa closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. Bianca claimed her lips. There was no teasing or holding back from either woman. Bianca reaches around Marissa's neck and untied the knot holding up her top. She breaks the kiss so that she can pull down the top around Marissa's midsection exposing her naked upper body to Bianca's eyes. "You're so gorgeous."

Marissa blushes under Bianca's intense gaze. She reaches out to take off Bianca's shirt but Bianca stops her.

"Come on no fair! I showed you mine, let me see the girls."

Bianca laughs at Marissa's recent development of referring to her breasts as the 'girls'. "Sorry the girls are staying under wraps."

"What?"

"This isn't about being there, this is about you." Bianca unbuckles the belt and Marissa's jeans. "Now turn around."

Marissa grumbles as she stands up. She pulls down her jeans kicking them off before she turns around. Bianca is transfixed at the little pair of green panties were says left in. They a partially see-through leaving the bottom half of Marissa's ass exposed. Marissa sits on her knees facing away from Bianca. Bianca moves over pressing her body against Marissa's. She moves the red hair to the side allowing part of Marissa's neck to be exposed. Bianca leans over and begins planting kisses. Her hands reach around taking Marissa's breasts in them. She teases the nipples getting them razor sharp. Bianca begins to feel uncomfortable being fully clothed as Marissa is grinding her butt into Bianca's center. She begins plant kisses between Marissa's shoulder blades.

"Bend over." She encourages quick compliance by pinching Marissa's nipple with one hand while her other hand gently nudges her forward. Marissa bends over the armrest of the couch allowing Bianca to begin kissing down Marissa's back. She moved down to her lower back and plants two kisses on the dimples she finds so sexy. She pulls back so that she can remove Marissa's last remaining bit of clothing. Bianca leans forward planting kisses the newly exposed cheeks. Her hands then caressed them before she spread them apart. She gently blows cool air up and down the intimate flesh. Bianca gets the reaction she hoped for as Marissa spreads her legs wider. Bianca leans over again takes a long lick of her girlfriend's very wet pussy. She repeats the process again and again each time the lick goes higher till finally it teases Marissa's tight puckered opening.

"Bianca what… Oh fuck!" Marissa continues her very vocal responses as Bianca's tongue dips inside Marissa's asshole. Bianca was very tentative at first allowing Marissa the chance to get used to this new experience. She watches as Marissa's body relaxes. She reaches her hand around so that she can begin rubbing Marissa's clit.

Bianca listens as Marissa's moans began to get louder and her pussy is getting wetter. The fact she has her tongue inside her girlfriend's ass would probably stun people but she has found that she enjoyed both giving and receiving this. Lena had first introduced this to her. She figured it was something Europeans did so along with it. She was too stunned to really enjoy it. It wasn't till she and Maggie had been together sexually for almost a year before they tried it. Bianca had never imagined enjoying this type of act but she did. She hadn't been lying earlier when she mentioned Maggie's enjoyment of anal. She enjoyed both giving and receiving it. Reese was more conservative and didn't enjoy these types of things, which now that she thinks about it should have been a sign. However it seemed Marissa held no such reservations.

"Yes, right there oh God oh God oh God!" Marissa had reached back and was holding onto the back of Bianca's head as she was pushing back. If Bianca didn't know better she would have thought Marissa was trying to smother her in the oddest possible way. Feeling Marissa was close Bianca pushed three fingers inside Marissa's pussy. Going straight for her G spot, Bianca is wasting no time bringing Marissa to her orgasm. Using her free hand, Bianca pinched Marissa's clit. "Bianca, I am cumming! Oh shit!"

Marissa's whole body arched up as she screamed out her release. Bianca could feel the tightening around her fingers and tongue but continued pushing in and out of both holes. Finally Marissa slumped forward over the armrest. Once the clenching stopped, Bianca removed fingers and tongue. As Marissa is trying to catch her breath, Bianca cleans the wetness from her fingers savoring Marissa's unique taste. She leaned over Marissa's own body to lay kisses along her back and shoulders.

"Bianca, the girls."

"I give you an amazing orgasm and all you can think about are my breasts?"

"I'm always thinking about your breasts, your butt, hell your whole body but this time I mean the girls are home."

"Oh shit!" Bianca scrambles to get up. Seeing Marissa is lagging, Bianca slaps her on her butt. "Move it. Take your clothes and get dressed in my bedroom."

Despite fear of the girls seeing them like this, Bianca can't help but watch as her girlfriend is headed towards the hall going to the East wing of Wild Wind. However something catches her eyes. She hurries to pick it up.

"Marissa!" The redhead turned around just in time to catch the strap-on. "There are house rules: no leaving toys laying around."

Just as Marissa exits she hears the pitter patter of her girls followed by her sister. She feels a sense of relief of not being caught.

"So Binx, what toy are you and Red playing with and is that why are you're all sweaty?"

As Bianca feels herself blushing under her sister's knowing smile, she realizes she was right: nothing good could come from Marissa asking to talk.


	6. Ch 6 1st Time in Their New House

_AN: Sorry this took longer than I expected to finish. Not sure if I really like the end result. I have the next couple of chapters planned out. Also I am working on the next chapter of my other story. Then an idea for a couple of other stories have been lingering in the back of my mind. One is a story that I would have liked to see if the show had continued. The other is more of an adult story with Bianca, a new version of libidozone, and the women of PV. So here is the new chapter. So read, review and enjoy._

**Chapter 6: First Time in a new house**

"This house is too big!"

As Marissa tries to catch her breath, she finds herself agreeing with Bianca. It was a beautiful house, a very big beautiful house. It was also very expensive. It was too expensive for Marissa to afford even going half with Bianca. However it wasn't until she signed and the sale went through that Marissa learn the full price of the house. If it had been up to Bianca she would never have found out. If this had been JR, she would've been furious but she knew that Bianca wasn't trying to control her with her money. She honestly wanted to make Marissa happy. When they at first saw the house driving by, Marissa fell in love with it. It was her dream house and Bianca just wanted to make her dreams come true.

Moving in together had been a simple decision based on necessity. It made sense on several different levels. They were already sending almost every night together. Most of her clothes were at Wild Wind and it was getting expensive renting a room she didn't use. It would also save the trouble of having to get a sitter or bring AJ with her to Wild Wind. It wasn't fair to her son to disrupt his routine so she could get some.

They really couldn't stay at Wild Wind any longer. First it wasn't really their own place. It held a special place in Bianca's heart however to Marissa felt it was too much like being back in the Chandler Mansion. She wanted something cozier, something that was hers and Bianca's. They needed a place where they could start fresh and make new memories together. There was also Caleb to consider. They had gotten lucky Kendall and the girls hadn't caught them however they weren't so lucky with Caleb. He had walked in on them a couple times. He had had the decency to turn his head however she was certain he caught a glimpse of them in their birthday suits. The first time he was embarrassed about it but the last couple of times Marissa swore she heard him muttering something about horny teenagers and reupholstering the sofa.

The kids love the house. They would each get their own rooms with a couple of spare guestrooms that Marissa hoped one day would be filled with more kids. The backyard was huge. It had a high privacy fence along with a swing set, a pool and a Jacuzzi which Marissa was looking forward to. They would be moving in a couple weeks after they had the rooms painted and furnished. In the meantime, Bianca and Marissa decided that they would campout in the house for the night while they made the final plans for each room.

Once finished they made a picnic for themselves on the patio. They ate as they watched the sunset. After eating Marissa was sitting on Bianca's lap. They were on a deck chair covered by a blanket as they looked at the stars. Marissa was trying to impress Bianca with how much she knew about astronomy. However she was getting distracted by Bianca's very adventurous hands. One hand had gone underneath her shirt and was playing with her left bra covered breast. The other hand has been rubbing her stomach. Despite the cool air she was feeling very hot and bothered.

"And… That's… That's um Ursa Major."

"Oh I remember that." The hand on her stomach moved lower unbuttoning her jeans. Then it moved up again teasing going under the waistband of Marissa's panties. "It has a cluster of stars nicknamed big… Big something. You remember what that is?"

The hands are torturing Marissa. The hand on her breast had pulled down the material leaving her breast exposed as it began teasing her nipple. The other hand moved inside the waistband and was now resting on top of her very wet folds. However Bianca hadn't entered her yet. "Bianca!"

"Come on Marissa help me with this. It's big what?"

Three fingers teased entering inside of her. It became too much for Marissa. "Dipper! Big Dipper!"

"Dip here?" Three fingers dipped inside Marissa causing the redhead to moan out loud. Bianca wasted little time finding her G spot and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Marissa knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Come for me!"

"Oh God! Bianca!"

Marissa's whole body spasm as the orgasm fills her senses. As it passes, Marissa slumps back against Bianca. The brunette planting kisses on the redhead's neck while she removed her hands from underneath Marissa's clothes. "Good astronomy lesson, teach."

Marissa takes the hand that covered in her wetness and begins to suck on the fingers. "Delicious. Thank you for the anatomy lesson."

She can hear Bianca's breath catch as she licks each finger clean. Judging by her girlfriends shifting behind her, Marissa knows Bianca is getting aroused.

"So what did you think of christening the patio, Ms. Tasker?"

Marissa figured Bianca must be really aroused if she was making bad jokes. Despite her shaky legs, Marissa stands up out of Bianca's grasp. She begins walking to the patio door. "It was nice but we still have a whole house to christen."

Without looking back, Marissa took off her shirt tossing it behind her. As she walked into the house she continued taken off her clothing.

Bianca finally caught up with her in the living room as Marissa was only left with her panties on. Technically Bianca tackled Marissa. Being effectively pinned down, Marissa allowed Bianca to ravage her. She knew she would have marks all over body as Bianca is using both teeth and nails to move down her body.

"Shit!" Marissa's caught off guard by her panties being ripped off. She really liked those but she has no time complaining as Bianca buries her tongue inside her wet folds. Even though she just came, Marissa can already feel another orgasm building. This one feels even stronger than the previous one. Bianca then sucks on Marissa's clit while pushing three fingers inside Marissa again. The sudden change is enough to trigger the already sensitive Marissa's orgasm. "Holy fuck!"

Marissa doesn't know how long her orgasm last. Her first real conscious thought is Bianca taking one last lick before sitting up. Marissa can barely lift her head as she watches brunette stand up heading towards the kitchen.

"Come on lazy we still got a lot more rooms to christen." Her view of Bianca was obstructed by Bianca's newly discarded shirt.

Marissa finds her second wind and catches Bianca in the kitchen topless just starting to unbutton her jeans. This time Marissa pens Bianca against the counter. Her hands automatically reach around to grab her 'girls'. She places kisses on bare shoulder then moving over to the neck and shoulder blades. She continues kissing down Bianca's back. Her hands regrettably let go of the 'girls' so that she could remove the rest of Bianca's clothing. With much haste jeans and underwear are removed allowing Marissa an unobstructed view of Bianca's amazing butt. It really was fantastic. She loved squeezing it as much she did Bianca's breasts. Marissa pushes Bianca's upper body so that she bends over the counter. She was shaky as she reached up exposing Bianca's intimate parts to her own eyes.

"Marissa, please!" Hearing her girlfriend's plea, Marissa moves forward taking a lick from Bianca's wet pussy upwards to Bianca's other hole. She teases the rosebud she remembers what Bianca said about Maggie and a decision is made. "Fuck!"

With sudden boldness, Marissa plunges her tongue inside, finding it strangely intoxicating as she continues while one hand begins rubbing Bianca's clit. She must be doing something right because Bianca is moving back faster and more frantic. She can tell by the way Bianca's body is quivering that an orgasm is close. Marissa pinches Bianca's clit causing her whole body to go still.

"Marissa!" The redhead has no way of responding as her tongue is in a vice grip. Finally Bianca slumps back down allowing Marissa to pull the brunette onto the ground with her. Both women sit trying to catch their breaths.

"Where to next?" Marissa laughs at the feral look in Bianca's eyes at the question.

"Race you to the laundry room."

So distracted at the sight of her naked girlfriend running, Marissa remained seated. She can hear Bianca say she lost. She wanted to see what it meant if she lost.

"Yes right there! Fuck!" It turned out her punishment for losing was Bianca sitting on her face while Marissa ate her out. Marissa wasn't sure she cared about winning if this were her punishment for losing. Marissa has her hands on Bianca's ass as her girlfriend has a tight grip on her hair. Marissa is certain she is going to have a really stiff neck in the morning. However she could care less as her girlfriend's pussy is practically flooded with wetness. Bianca moves one hand out of her hair and brings it to her clit. She gives a hard pinch causing her body to collapse forward onto her hands.

Marissa continues getting as much of the juices as she can. However she can feel it all over her face. She has to adjust her position to continue as Bianca rolls onto her side. She is stopped as Bianca pulls her hair. Marissa moves up Bianca's body before kissing the brunette. They moan into the kiss before Bianca began licking her own juices from her face.

"Thanks puppy." Bianca pulls back and gives Marissa a glare that the redhead can't help but giggle at.

"Laugh it up Tasker. I'll make you pay."

"Yeah? You have to catch me first." Marissa stands up to run away. She is surprised when Bianca catches up with her outside of the planned playroom.

Marissa was beginning to think Bianca didn't understand what punishment actually meant. This time she found herself on her hands and knees being fingered from behind. She was also pushing herself back into Bianca's pussy.

"Oh God!" Marissa screamed out as she came when Bianca pinched her nipple. She slumped face first as Bianca still had her fingers inside her. Marissa could feel more wetness as Bianca continued taking her from behind. Bianca's movements became frenzied and she could hear Bianca's breath become more labored. She also feels her own pleasure starting to build again. However she is surprised by the quick sudden orgasm but crashes over her when Bianca bites down her shoulder as she feels the brunette cum. Both women lay there panting. They rollover so that they can lay down with Bianca spooning behind Marissa.

"This house is too big!"

"What's the matter getting tired?" She rolled over and couldn't help smiling at the determined face Bianca was giving her. She stands up and grabs Marissa's hand

"Come on." Marissa shouldn't be surprised by Bianca's strength but this is different. Marissa is shoved inside the downstairs bathroom where Bianca fingers her on the sink. She came so hard that she almost didn't notice that she was almost double penetrated by the sink faucet.

Marissa never imagined she could come so many times in one night. They 69 each other in the room Bianca wanted Marissa to have as her den. Bianca fingers her on the nook in Miranda's room so forcefully that Marissa is certain her butt was imprinted on the window. They take turns eating each other out in the guest rooms. Bianca gives her a rim job in Gabby's room. Marissa took Bianca from behind in AJ's. Marissa rode Bianca's face in the upstairs bathroom. Finally they make it to their own bedroom.

"Oh fuck! Oh God!" Marissa rides Bianca's fingers as they double penetrate her. Three fingers curl inside her pussy while two fingers are buried deep inside her ass. As Marissa bounces on the fingers, Bianca was able to rub Marissa's clit. Marissa stops bouncing and lets out one final scream as one hard thrust finds her G spot. "Bianca!"

Marissa feels all the energy drain from her body as she slumps forward. Bianca gently guides her to the ground gently pulling out of both of her holes. Marissa lies on her stomach as she tries to catch her breath. She moans as Bianca slaps her ass as she stands up.

"Come on Tasker I really wanted to test out the Jacuzzi."

The redhead groans. She was dating a monster. Yet as she watches her naked girlfriend walking out the door, Marissa can't help but think maybe she had a little monster inside her as well before she stands up to go after her girlfriend.


End file.
